


Stress

by Growing_sprout



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Kill me ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_sprout/pseuds/Growing_sprout
Summary: 10th book. What an achevement





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomOtakuGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/gifts), [Vanta22exual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/gifts), [tsuluio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuluio/gifts), [GogglesXKun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/gifts).



Aloha ran to his room. The stress was unbearable it was making tired all the time. Being scolded every time he did something wrong. Having so much work. Having an older sibling that hated him. Dazed he collapsed on his bed and went to his phone. He watched squidTube before going onto his favorite site called Ao3. There was fanfic and lore and cute fluff. He read his favorite books and scrolled deeper into the site. He found a book that was about him as a mermaid. He clicked on his tag and saw at least 110 books. His first thought was "What the heck?" and his second was "Huh fancy that" He looked around read reading somw books and kudoing them.   
He loved this site cause it took him to a world where he could get lost in the fantasy of fanfic and books. He loved it cause he could forget about the hell he lived in. As he was thinking this there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" No one replied. He stook and there was Skull. "Heya. Whatcha want?" Aloha replied. Skull looked to the gound and said. "Could you make some cookies?"  
"Isn't Army here?"  
"Yes but" Skull blushed " I think yours taste better" Aloha smiled "Sure!" as Aloha went to get cookies

A/N hi. the reason why I worte this is because Ive been stressed for a while since I have 2 tutoring and Piano so Life suckes. But for all you who have stress too. Keep going. You might not have a happy ending like this but you will have one. The people who I gifted this too you guys helped me alot. I loved you book and you have all inspired me to make an account for AO3. So thank you. It means alot If you read this :3

**Author's Note:**

> 10th book. What an achevement


End file.
